Come What May
by mrs.alvinseville
Summary: As promised here is the sequel to 'He Loves Me Not'. Brittany is pregnant and Theodore is the father. How will they cope with this? That is, if Theodore even wants to help her.
1. It's Life and Mine

**Hey, ya'll. I'm sorry it's taken so long to upload this, but here it is. This story is a continuation of 'He Loves Me Not'. **

**(Throughout the story you'll find a few references to 'The Teenmunks: The Beginning of Alvinor', 'The Beginning of Alvinor: One Year Later', 'Raising Miss Daisy', 'Take Me There', and of course 'He Loves Me Not'.)**

**Chapter One: While talking to a couseler Brittany reflects on what has happened the past few years that brought her to this point.**

**000000**

It had been two weeks since Brittany found out she was pregnant. Since then, Brittany had told no one, except Theodore, and he wasn't returning her calls. Brittany couldn't blame him though. If she could she would run too. Now, Brittany was at a couselers office to discuss her options.

"Brittany Miller," said a nurse at the door. "Dr. Patterson will see you now."

Brittany sighed as she followed the nurse to the back of the office.The nurse led Brittany into a room where a thin African-American woman was sitting behind a desk. She smiled at Brittany and stood up to greet her. "Hello. I'm Dr. Kyra Patterson."

Brittany shook the doctor's hand. "I'm Brittany Miller. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," said Dr. Patterson. "Please sit down."

Brittany smoothed her white skirt and sat down. "Listen, I know what you're going to say. I'm too young to..."

"Brittany, I'm not here to judge you," said Dr. Patterson. "I want to get to know you so I can help you."

"Really?"

Dr. Patterson nodded. "So, Brittany. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, what would you like to know?"

"Well,...do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have two sisters. They're younger, but only by a few minutes," said Brittany.

"Tell me about them."

"Jeanette is the middle sister. She's the smartest and the sweetest person I know. Eleanor is the youngest. She's married and has baby," said Brittany. She chuckled nerviously. "I guess teen pregnancies run in our family."

Dr. Patterson sat wide eyed for a minute. "Is she married to the baby's father?"

"Yes," said Brittany slowly. "It's Alvin Seville. My ex-boyfriend."

Dr, Patterson raised her eyebrow. "Are you o.k. with your sister being married to your ex?"

"I thought I was," said Brittany. "You see, that's how all this started."

"Would you like to tell me about it?"

Brittany gained her composure and sighed. "It was almost two years ago. Alvin and I were still dating then, but I could tell he was loosing intrerest in me. I confronted him about it and he told me he was in love with Eleanor and had been for some time."

_* flashback *_

_"Do you love me or Eleanor? I deserved to know the truth!"_

_"I'm sorry, Brittany. I'm in love with Eleanor...I never wanted to hurt you."_

_* end flashback *_

By now Brittany was crying. "I really thought I was o.k. with it. I even helped Eleanor get ready for her first date with Alvin."

"What happened that made you change your mind?"

"I guess I never really stopped loving Alvin. I just held back those feelings until I couldn't." said Brittany. "It got even worse when Elle found out she was pregnant. I was so jealous of her."

"Is that why you wanted to get pregnant?"

"I didn't want to get pregnant," said Brittany. "It...it just happened."

"Things like this don't just happen, Brittany," said Dr. Patterson. She looked straight unto Brittany's eyes. "Do you know who the father is?"

"Of course I do," said Brittany. She was a little offended by that question. "His name is Theodore Seville, and before you ask, yes, he is related to Alvin. In fact, they're brothers."

Again Dr. Patterson sat wide eyed. _"This family is insane!" _She thought. She managed to smile at Brittany. "Is Theodore in the picture."

"No...not right now, but I know Theodore. He'll come around."

"If not, will you have the support of your family?" asked Dr. Patterson. "You have a sister that has gone trough this you can talk to...That is if you decide to keep your baby."

Brittany smiled weakly. "Oh, I'm keeping the baby. I knew that before I came in here."

"If you knew what you wanted to do then why did you come to my office?"

"I guess I just wanted someone to talk to. I haven't exactly told my family yet. Other than you, Theodore is the only one that knows," said Brittany. Once again tears fell down her cheeks. "And I don't have Eleanor's support. She won't even talk to me."

"May I ask why?"

"A few weeks ago I went to the beach with my family. Alvin and Eleanor were there of course with their daughter. I had planned that day to try and steal Alvin from Eleanor, but it back fired. Alvin told me that he loved Eleanor, and Eleanor told me she never wanted to see me again." Brittany paused. "I guess I got what I deserved."

"You have gone through a lot, haven't you?"

Brittany nodded. "This baby is the result of jealousy. You see, Theodore use to date Eleanor."

Dr. Patterson didn't know what to think. If she didn't think Brittany's family was crazy before, she did now. But the more Dr. Patterson listened to Brittany, she began to feel sorry for her. She gave Brittany her card and told her to call if she needed anything.

"Thank you Dr. Patterson," said Brittany.

"Good luck," said Dr. Patterson as Brittany left her office. _"She's going to need it."_

Brittany went home feeling better about her situation. As she entered her bedroom she received a text.

_"i redE 2 talk"_

It was from Theodore.

**000000**

**so there's chapter one. I hope you liked it. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	2. Will He Won't He

**Check out my poll on my page. I'm letting you decide something very important for this story.**

**Chapter Two: Brittany and Theodore talk about their baby. Theodore makes a decision that will change his relationship with Brittany forever.**

**000000**

Brittany sighed as she read the text from Theodore. She texted him back, _"when?"_

_"2morrow n the park. by the playground. at 10am."_

_'k"_

Brittany sighed. She lay back on her bed and thought, _"This is what you've been waiting for. Why do I have such a bad feeling?"_

**000 the next day 000**

Brittany arrived at the park before Theodore did. She sat down in one of the swings and watched some kids playing. She smiled and touched her stomach. _"Maybe one day I'll bring my kids here."_

"Hi, Brittany," said Theodore, from behind her.

Brittany jumped. She didn't hear him come up.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" asked Theodore.

"Just a little," said Brittany. She smiled. "I'm glad you're here. There's a lot we need to talk about."

"The sooner the better," said Theodore. "If we wait too long you may not be able to take care of it."

"Take care of it? You mean have an abortion? No, Theodore. We're keeping our baby."

"What?" snapped Theodore. "When did you decide this?"

"I could never have an abortion. You know I think that's murder," said Brittany. She felt like crying. What she had feared would happen was happening. "D...don't you want our baby."

"No, Brittany. I don't," said Theodore calmly.

Brittany stood there shocked. She would have never dreamed Theodore would do this to her. "How can you say that?"

"Brittany I have dreams that I don't want to give up. Don't pretend like you don't."

"Yes, I have dreams, but I also have morals."

"You're pregnant and in high school. Yeah, you have morals."

Brittany started crying. "Why are you being so hateful?"

"I don't mean to be, Brittany. I've prayed hard about this..."

"And God told you to abandon you're baby?" snapped Brittany. "I'm not stupid, Theodore. Every reason you have for not wanting to raise your child are completely selfish!"

"I knew you would react this way."

"How else am I suppose to react?"

Theodore sighed. "I never wanted to hurt you, Brittany."

Once agian Brittany recalled Alvin's words. He had sait that to her when he broke up with her. _"How stupid to they think I am. If they didn't want to hurt me..." _Brittany felt a deep anger rising inside her. She looked straight into Theodore's eyes. "You have no idea how much I hate you right now."

"I don't blame you for hating me, but I can not raise this baby. I'm sorry."

With that Theodore left, leaving Brittany all alone and crying. "No...No...No!

Suddenly Brittany felt someone shaking her. "Brittany, are you o.k."

**000**

Brittany opened her eyes and realised she was in her bedroom. Her conversation with Theodore had all been a dream. Jeanette was shaking her and repeating, "Brittany, are you o.k.?"

"I'm fine," said Brittany. "It was just a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Jeanette.

"No, I'll be fine," said Brittany. She laid back down and tried to go back to sleep.

**000 the next morning for real 000**

Just like in her dream, Brittany arrived at the park before Theodore did, but instead of waiting by the swings she went to the picnic table under the large oak tree. Soon she saw Theodore walking towards her.

"Hey, Brittany," he said weakly.

"Hey," said Brittany.

Theodore sat down beside her. "I guess we have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah," said Brittany.

"Well, the sooner the better," said Theodore. "If you wait to long you might not be able to take care of it."

Brittany's eyes widened remembering her dream. "You selfish jerk! How dare you suggest I murder out own child!"

"Brittany, listen..."

"No, you listen! I know we both have dreams, but this child's life is more important to me...and should be to you. I'm keeping this baby whether you like it or not."

Theodore smiled. "You're keeping it?"

"Yes," said Brittany.

Theodore pulled Brittany into a hug. "I'm so happy to hear you say that."

"What?" asked Brittany. "But you said I should hurry and have an abortion."

"Only because I thought that's what you were going to do. I support your decision no matter what."

Brittany smiled. "So, your not leaving me?"

"I won't lie to you. I thought about it, then I realised I was being stupid and selfish," said Theodore. "You and I are in this together."

Brittany and Theodore shared another hug. Brittany kissed him on the cheek. She was starting to feel better, but she knew there was a lot more ahead.

**000000**

**so what'd ya think. i didn't put Brittany's dream in italics because i didn't want ya'll it was a dream right away. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	3. Not As Easy As It Looks

**Thanks to everyone who's voted so far. The polls are still open and it's pretty close right now. We'll just see how it turns out.**

**Chapter Three: Brittany is one and a half months along. She and Theodore still haven't told their families yet. Whlie at the mall with Simon and Jeanette shopping for back to school clothes, Brittany and Theodore discuss some very important things about their unborn child**

**000000**

"Oh, Jeanette," said Brittany holding up a royal blue baby doll dress. "I think you would look gorgeous in this!"

Jeanette gasped. The dress was much shorter than anything she usually wore. "Oh, I could never..."

"Oh, yes, you could!" interrupted Brittany. "You have a beautiful figure."

Jeanette blushed. "D...do you really think I'd look nice in that?"

"Of couse," said Brittany. "I'm sure Simon would like you in it too. In fact, I think he'd like you in it so much he'd ask you to take it off."

"Brittany!" hissed Jeanette

"What? I thought you wanted to get lucky with him."

Jeanette's face turned even more red. It wasn't long ago she joked about that with Brittany and Theodore. She laughed and told Simon he needed to try to earn the right to have sex with her. Now that she was really on the pill the thought was terrifing.

"Hey, girls," said Theodore, as he walked up to them. He smiled at Brittany. "I need you to help me pick out some clothes."

"What are you going to do when you get out on your own?" asked Brittany.

"I'll just take you shopping with me," said Theodore.

Brittany smiled. "I'm going to help him, Jen. Don't you dare put that dress back. You are getting it!"

Theodore led Brittany to another part of the store. "I really don't need your help looking for clothes."

"Then why did you drag me over here?" asked Brittany.

Theodore looked around to see if anyone was watching them. He reached under a pile of t-shirts and pulled out a baby sized t-shirt. It was light green with a little yellow duckie on on it.

Brittany's eyes soften. "Oh, it's so cute."

"I saw it, and I thought about our baby. Brittany we need to tell our families."

Brittany looked up at Theodore. No, Theo. Not now."

"This isn't something we can hide for very long."

Brittany sighed. "We're going to tell them...just not now. I'm not ready."

Theodore sighed. "I guess I trust your judgement, but what are you going to say when Miss Miller finds the doctor bills? You can't just omit doctor visits. I't not good for you or the baby."

"I cross that bridge when I come too it."

"But shouldn't you have already been to your first appointment?"

"Yes, but..."

"Brittany!"

"I've made the appointment," said Brittany. "I'm just...I'm scared."

"So, tell Miss Miller and Jeanette. They can go in with you and hold your hand. I don't think they'll let me back there."

Brittany sighed. "This is a big decision that I don't know if I'm ready to make/

"Well, start by making a smaller one...like getting this shirt for the baby."

Brittany smiled. "Alright."

Theodore smiled back. "Why don't we check out and grab some lunch."

Brittany nodded. After paying for her new clothes, she and Theodore went to the food court. Brittany had a craving for Mexican food, so that's what Theodore got her. The two just sat talking.

"So, what do you think we're having?" asked Theodroe.

"I don't know," said Brittany taking a sip of her lemon-berry slushie. She smiled. "Does it matter?"

"No, as long as it's healthy," said Theodore. "But it wouldn't hurt if we had a daughter. That way Daisy would have someone close to her age to play with."

"If Eleanor and Alvin ever speak to me again. I should have never kissed Alvin," said Brittany.

"Why don't you call them."

"And have them chew me out again. I'm a pregnant teenager. My emotions can't take that."

"For the baby's sake," said Theodore. "Maybe Eleanor could give you some advice or clothes Daisy has outgrown."

"I'll think about it," said Brittany.

"Like you're thinking about when we tell our families?"

"Can we chage the subject?" snapped Brittany.

"O.k.," said Theodore. He thought for a moment. "Are you going to be a cheerleader again this year?"

"Of course I...Oh, my God! I can't can I?" gasped Brittany. "I can't flip and risk Lyla and Jenny dropping me like they did last year. It could hurt the baby."

"It's o.k., Brittany," said Theodore.

Brittany sighed. "I guess we can't have a conversation without thinking about the baby."

"That's not so bad. I like talking about our baby."

"Our baby," said Brittany.

**000 that night at the Chipette's house 000**

Jeanette hung her new close in her closet. "I still can't believe you talked me into getting that dress."

"I still can't believe you actuall bought it," said Brittany.

"You told me to."

"But I didn't think you'd actually do it!"

Jeanette smiled as Miss Miller came to the door. "Lights out, ladies."

"Good night, Miss Miller," said the Chipette's in unison.

'Good night, girls. Sweet dreams," said Miss Miller. She shut the door and walked back down the hall to her room.

Brittany snuggled back into her bed. "Night, Netta."

"Night, Britt," said Jeanette. Soon she was alseep.

Brittany couldn't go to sleep. Thoughts of her unborn child and how her family would react to it flooded her mind. She also considered her relationship with Theodore. It was platonic not romantic. Unlike Alvin and Eleanor, they weren't planning on getting married. It was going to be difficult raising a child in two different houses. It would almost be like they were devoriced. Brittany sighed. _"They make this look a whole lot easier on tv."_

**000000**

**so there it is. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	4. What We Can No Longer Hide

**The poll is still going. Right now 'boy' is ahead right now, but only by a few votes. **

**JUST SO YOU KNOW : It is October and Brittany is four months along.**

**Chapter Four: When she starts to show, Brittany realises she can no longer hide her pregnancy from her family.**

**000000**

Brittany groaned as she tried to button her jeans. _"These fit a few weeks ago!_

"Come on, Britt," said Jeanette. "We're gonna be late for school."

"I'm coming," said Brittany. She took off her jeans and put on a loose fitting dress. She sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. _"I wonder if anyone can tell I'm showing?"_

"Brittany!"

"I said I'm coming, Netta! Have some patience," shouted Brittany. She grabbed her purse and went down stairs.

"Simon and Theodore are already here," said Jeanette.

"Well, let's go then," said Brittany. "Bye, Miss Miller."

"Bye, girls," said Miss Miller. "Have a good day."

Jeanette and Brittany went out and got in the Chipmunks' car. Brittany and Thedore got in the front, and Simon and Jeanette in the back. (there's a lot more room without Alvin and Eleanor)

"Morning, Sweetheart," said Simon. He kissed Jeanette on the cheek.

"Hi, Simon," said Jeanette shyly. She smiled at him.

"Please," said Brittany. "I'm already sick to my stomach."

Theodore smiled weakly and mouthed, "Sorry."

Brittany smiled. She looked in the rear view mirror and saw Simon and Jeanette making out. She put her hand over her mouth. "Now I know I'm going to be sick."

**000 at school 000**

Brittany wasn't lying. She really was sick. She tried to hid it, but her English teacher insisted she go to the nurses office.

"Well, you don't have a fever," said Mrs. Cade, the nurse.

_"No joke,"_ thought Brittany. "So can I go back to class."

"I'd rather call you mom. You might be contageous."

_"Believe me. I'm not," _thought Brittany.

The nurse sent Brittany to her locker to get her things. Theodore met her in the hall.

"Britt, are you alright?" he asked.

"No. Miss Miller is on her way to get me."

Theodore sighed. "You have to tell her. We've waited long enough."

"Theodore, I..."

"How much longer do you think you can hide this?" asked Theodore. He leaned in and spoke in a softer tone. "Brittany, you're starting to show."

Brittany bit her lower lip and started to cry. "I don't know if I can do this. I've done a lot of things that disappointed Miss Miller, but never anything like this."

Theodore hugged Brittany. "It's o.k.."

"Hey! No displays if affection," said a passing teacher.

Brittany sighed. "Where was he four months ago?"

"As I was saying, Miss Miller was supportive of Eleanor when she found out she was pregnant with Daisy. Sure she was a little upset at first, but she won't be for long." Theodore smiled. "If you want you can wait until this afternoon when I'm with you."

"No, it's now or never."

"Brittany," called the secretary. "Miss Miller is here."

Brittany said good-bye to Theodore and slowly made her way out to Miss Miller's car. She was silent on the ride home, but the second they were in the house Brittany said, "Miss Miller, there's something I have to tell you."

"Sure, Sweetie. What is it?" asked Miss Miller.

Brittany sighed and gathered her courage. "I'm pregnant."

**000 back at school 000**

"I hope Brittany's alright," said Simon as he sat down his lunch tray.

"You know, Eleanor and I talked about Brittany yesterday when we went over there yesterday," said Jeanette. "I told her how Brittany's been acting lately and she says it sounds like Brittany maybe pregnant."

Theodore chocked down his chocolate milk. "Pregnant?"

"I know it sounds silly, but she has all the symptoms," said Jeanette.

"I'm not around her as much as you are, but I have noticed she putting on weight," said Simon. "But that doesn't mean she's pregnant."

"I also found a positve pregnancy test in the trash can," said Jeanette. "That was weeks ago. I wanted to confront Brittany then, but I didn't want her to feel like I was accusing her. I wasn't sure if it was even hers."

"Who's else could it have been? Miss Miller's?" asked Simon.

"I wasn't thinking then," said Jeanette. "I was too busy trying to hide my birth control pills from Miss Miller."

Simon's face turned bright red. He gained his composure and said. "We need to let Brittany confirm this before we say anything to anyone."

Theodore sat quietly. It was killing him inside not telling Simon the truth. He'd never kept anything this important from his brothers or Dave.

**000 back at the Miller's house 000**

Miss Miller couldn't believe what her oldest daughter had told her. "Brittany,...Sweetheart, are you positive you're pregnant?"

"I am," said Brittany.

"How far along are you?"

"I'm four months."

"When were you planning on telling us?"

"When the time was right," said Brittany.

"Does the baby's father know? Or do you even know who he is?"

"Yes, I know who he is!" said Brittany defensively. "I...It's Theodore."

"Our Theodore?" asked Miss Miller. At this point you could have knocked her over with a feather. "Does Theodore know about the baby?"

"He does, but we haven't told anyone else in the family yet."

"Brittany, how could you have let this happen after seeing what Eleanor went through?"

"I know," said Brittany. "I'm sorry I'm putting you through this a second time."

Miss Miller sighed and tried to smile. "It's alright."

"You're not mad?"

"No, Brittany. I'm just disapointed," said Miss Miller. "But we can't dwell on that. We have to move forward."

Brittany nodded. "When should I tell the rest of the family?"

"The sooner the better," said Miss Miller. She thought for a moment. "I'll invite everyone over tonight."

"Tonight?" asked Brittany.

"It's the perfect time. Vinny is here this week visiting the boys. All I have to do is call Dave and Alvin."

Brittany took a deep breath. She didn't expect to have to tell everyone else so soon. Brittany would also have to face Alvin and Eleanor again, and she didn't know if she was ready for that.

**000000**

**what will happen when Brittany and Theo see Alvin and Elle again? will sparks fly or will everyone keep cool in front of Daisy? REVIEW! and if you haven't already VOTE! be honest, but nice.**


	5. Finally Telling

**The poll is still going. 'Boy' is still ahead right now.**

**Chapter Five : Brittany and Theodore finally tell their families about the baby. Will Brittany be able to reconcile with Alvin and Eleanor**

**000000**

Brittany laid on her bed crying. She knew everyone would be at her house for dinner soon. She wasn't nearly ready to face them.

"Hey, Brittany," said Theodore from her bedroom door. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick to my stomach," said Brittany. She sat up. "I can't tell if it's nerves or the baby."

Theodore sighed and sat down next to Brittany. "Are you ready?"

"No, not really, but I don't have a choice."

"Brittany, there's something I...something I want to tell you...ask you really."

"What is it, Theodore?"

"Brittany, will you marry me?"

"The...Theodore, I...I thought we talked about...I...I'm flattered, but I can't marry you. We don't love each other in that way, and I...I'm only sixteen. Are you upset?"

"No, of course not. I love you, but I don't 'love' you," said Theodore. "To be perfectly honest, I only asked because I felt obligated to."

"Well, you shouldn't," said Brittany. "It's sweet of you to offer though."

"You know, Dave and Miss Miller are probably going to force us to marry anyway."

"No! I won't do it," said Brittany. "I will not marry someone I do not love, and I can't ask you to do the same."

Theodore smiled and hugged Brittany. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For still wanting to be my friend."

Brittany smiled. She looked out the window near her bed. "Eleanor and Alvin are here."

"Time to face the music," said Theodore. He held Brittany's head as they walked down stairs.

As Theodore and Brittany neared the bottom of the stairs, they could hear Miss Miller saying, "There's my Daisy'Waisy."

"Hi, Nana," said Daisy. She hugged Miss Miller.

Miss Miller looked up at Alvin and Eleanor. "And how are you, Mom and Dad?"

"Fine," said Alvin. He had his arms around Eleanor. He held her closer to him when he saw Brittany.

"Oh, good," said Miss Miller, ignoring the tension. "Now that everyone's here we can eat."

Everyone went into the dinning room. Dave, Simon, and Jeanette were already sitting in there talking. Dave said grace and they began eating.

**000 later during dinner 000**

"That was delicious, Miss Miller," said Alvin.

"Thank you," said Miss Miller. She noticed Everyone else was finished and looked at Brittany. "Why don't we move into the living room."

Brittany and Theodore were the last to come into the living room. Alvin and Eleanor were standing up and Alvin' had Daisy in his arms.

"You might want to sit down for this," said Theodore.

"We can't stay for long," said Alvin.

"Then I'll make this quick," said Brittany. She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"And I'm the baby's father," said Theodore.

The room instantly grew silent. No one knew what to say or think. At last Eleanor stood up, walked over to Brittany, and hugged her.

Brittany didn't know what to think, "Elle..."

Eleanor pulled away and smiled at her oldest sister. "I'm sorry I've been so rude to you lately. I was just so angry with you. I still am, but I know you could use an understanding friend right now."

Brittany smiled. "Thank you, Eleanor."

Alvin sat back. He wasn't ready to forgive Brittany, but understood why Eleanor wanted to help her.

**000 later that night 000**

Everyone had gone home. Jeanette and Brittany were alone in their bedroom.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," said Brittany.

"I sort of knew already," said Jeanette. "I was just waiting for you to confirm it."

"Now that you know, are you mad?"

"No. I'm just...I don't know what I feel."

"It's a lot to take in isn't it."

Jeanette smiled. "I'm glad you and Eleanor are talking again."

"Me too," said Brittany. "She says I'm welcomed to Daisy's old crib and any clothes I want."

"You're having a girl?"

"I don't know yet," said Brittany. "Elle said I need to go see Vinny."

"She helped Elle, so I think that's a good idea."

"Eleanor said she'd go with me if I'd just let her know when. I'm thinking of going this weekend."

"Count me in," said Jeanette.

"Alright, girlies. Lights out," said Miss Miller, from the door.

'Good night," said Brittany and Jeanette in unison.

Brittany went to sleep with a peace. She was glad her family knew. It wasn't nearly as bad as she thought...at least for her.

**000000**

**so there it is. the next chapter will be about how Theodore feels now that everything is out in the open, and Simon and Dave's reaction to the news. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	6. So Much To Learn

**The poll is still going. 'Boy' is still ahead right now.**

**Chapter Six : Dave and Simon handle Theodore's news.**

**000000**

Dave didn't say a word to Theodore in the car. In fact, he didn't even look and Theodore until they got inside. "Simon, why don't you go upstairs. I need to have a conversation with your brother."

Theodore followed Dave into the kitchen. "Dave, I..."

"Now would be a really good time for you not to say anything," said Dave. It was obvious he was trying to hold in his rage. He pointed to the chair for Theodore to sit down. "I'm not going to yell at you. I just want to know when and why this happened."

Theodore sighed. "The day we went to the beach...Brittany kissed Alvin. She and Eleanor got into a fight so we decided to leave. Before we did Brittany asked Alvin if he had any feelings for her. Of course Alvin said no. Brittany was so upset. I was just trying to comfort her, but...things went a little to far."

"Y'think!" snapped Dave. "After you saw what Alvin and Eleanor went through, how could you and Brittany be so irresposible?"

"I'm sorry, Dave," said Theodore.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Brittany and I are going to raise the baby together.".

"So, you're going to marry her?"

'No! Brittany and I are just friends."

"Do you have any idea how difficult this is going to be?"

"I know it's going to be hard, but Mom helped Eleanor and Alvin. Brittany and I are going to go spend some time with her. We're out of school next Monday, so we'll probably leave Friday and stay until then."

Dave sat down across from Theodore and sighed. He remembered how harsh he was toward Alvin when he found out Eleanor was pregnant. "Theodore, you're my son and I love you, but I am extremely disapointed in you right now. I never expected this out of any of you kids, especially you."

"I know, Dave," said Theodore. Tears filled his eyes. "I am so sorry I've put you through this...again."

"Why don't you go up to your room. It's late and you have school tomorrow."

"Alright. Good night, Dave," said Theodore. He slowly walked up the stairs.

"Hey, Theo," said Simon, as his brother entered their bedroom. "So..."

"So..."

"Umm...Wow this is awkward, isn't it?"

"Just a little," said Theodore flopping down on his bed. "God I can't believe I'm going to be a father."

"Has reality sunk in yet?" asked Simon.

"Alvin said it won't until you hold the baby for the first time."

Simon sighed. He really wasn't sure what to say to his little brother. "So, umm...I sort of knew something was wrong with you. I mean, I knew you were hiding something. Why did you wait so long to tell us?"

"Brittany wasn't ready and neither was I."

"Do you guys know what you're having?"

"Not yet," said Theodore. "I'm not sure I want to know."

"Do you know what you want?"

"I just want the baby to be healthy."

"Alvin said that he just knew Daisy was going to be a boy," said Simon. He smiled. "I think Alvin's glad he has a little girl. You know, I went to their house a few weeks back and he was sittin in the floor having a tea party with her."

"Alvin's a good dad," said Theodore.

"He learned from the best. Dave is truly one of a kind."

"I hope I can live up to those standards."

"I think you can," said Simon.

"Thanks, Si."

"Come on, 'Dad'. Let's get some sleep."

Theodore laid down, but couldn't go to sleep. How could he with all he had on his mind? Things were about to change for him. There was no turning back now.

**000000**

**sorry this one is short. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	7. What Was and What Is

**The poll is still going. 'Girl' is ahead right now, but only by one vote! Which one will win? You may be surprised by the outcome. If you haven't already voted VOTE!**

**Chapter Seven : Brittany, Theodore, Eleanor, and Daisy spend the weekend at Vinny's house. **

**000000**

It was Friday afternoon and Brittany was getting ready to go to Vinny's house for the weekend. Theodore would be by to pick her up any minute.

"Do you have your tooth brush?" asked Miss Miller.

"Yes," groaned Brittany. "Miss Miller, I've triple checked my suitcase. I have everything I need for this weekend. You don't have to worry."

"Oh, Brittany. I don't mean to," sighed Miss Miller. "When your baby gets here you'll understand."

"Hey, Brittany. Theodore's here!" said Jeanette.

Brittany hugged Miss Miller. "I'll see you Monday afternoon."

"Have a good time. Tell Vinny I said hello," said Miss Miller.

"I will," said Brittany.

Jeanette took one of Brittany's bags. "Come on. I'll walk you out."

Brittany linked arms with Jeanette. "Thanks."

The sisters walked outside to Theodore's car.

"Morning, girls," said Theodore with a smile. He got out to help with Brittany's bags. "So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," said Brittany. She hugged Jeanette and got in the car.

"Bye you guys. Have fun," said Jeanette. She watched until Theodore and Brittany drove out of sight, then went back inside.

**000 a few minutes later 000**

Theodore and Brittany pulled up in front of Alvin and Eleanor's apartment building. Eleanor and Daisy were sitting on the front steps waiting for them.

"Alvin isn't coming with us?" asked Theodore.

Eleanor shook her head. It was obvious she had been crying. "Theo, will you help me with my bags. I'm going to put Daisy's car seat in?"

"Sure," said Theodore. He grabbed her bags and put them in the trunk.

Brittany turned around in her seat. "Elle, what's wrong with Alvin?"

"He...he said he had to work," said Eleanor.

"I can tell you're lying," said Brittany.

Eleanor looked back. Theodore was walking back to the car. "I'll tell you when we can talk longer."

Brittany turned back around in her seat and sat down. _"I hope this has nothing to do with me and my baby."_

**000 at Vinny's house 000**

Vinny was sitting out side waiting for her guests. She ran to hug them. "Oh, I'm so glad you came. Brittany, dear, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," said Brittany.

"That's good," said Vinny. She bent down and picked Daisy you. "Hello, Sweetheart."

"Hi, Grandma," said Daisy. "Do you have any cookies like you did last time we came to visit?"

"Daisy!" hissed Eleanor.

"I was just asking, Mommy. Don't have a cow," said Daisy.

Vinny smiled. "Of course I have cookies. Come on inside."

Everyone followed Vinny inside. Theodore struggled to carry the girls bags in.

"Theodore, you shouldn't try to carry so much at one time," said Brittany. "Next time make two trips."

Theodore glared at Brittany. "If you weren't pregnant."

"Uncle Theo," mumbled Daisy. He mouth was full of cookies.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Sweetie," said Eleanor.

Daisy took a swallow of milk from the cup Vinny had given her. "Uncle Theo, will you pretty please play outside with me?"

Theodore sighed. "I suppose I need all the practice I can get."

Theodore and Daisy went outside. Eleanor, Brittany, and Vinny sat down to talk.

"I noticed Alvin didn't come with you. Is everything alright, Eleanor?" asked Vinny.

Eleanor cleared her throat. She blinked back tears. "Ev...everything's fine, Vinny."

"We know you better than that, El," said Brittany. "What's wrong?"

Eleanor brust into tears. "Alvin and I had a huge fight. We said somethings we didn't mean and..."

Brittany rubbed Eleanor's back. "It's alright."

"No, it's not," said Eleanor. "Alvin and I never fight. Even when things are tough we still keep out cool, but not...not this time."

"Darling, every married couple fights," said Vinny. "Eleanor, you and Alvin love each other. He'll come around if he knows what's good for him."

Eleanor managed to smile. "Thank you, Vinny."

"Supper's almost ready," said Vinny.

"I'll go tell Theo and Daisy to come in," said Eleanor. She went outside and was happy to see Theodore pushing Daisy in the tire swing.

"Weeee!" squealed Daisy. She waved at Eleanor. "Hi, Mommy."

Eleanor waved back. "Hi, Sweetie. Grandma says its time to come in."

"Five more minutes," pleaded Daisy.

Eleanor sighed. "Alright."

"Why don't you join us, Elle," said Theodore.

Eleanor smiled and walked over to her daughter and brother-in-law. "So,..."

"So."

"You and I haven't really talk since Brittany announced she was pregnant," said Eleanor.

"You and I haven't really talked since you announced you were pregnant," said Theodore. "Or since you started dating Alvin for that matter."

"I'm sorry. I figured you wouldn't want to talk to me."

"Why?"

"Because I hurt you," said Eleanor.

"I've gotten over it. I know how much you and Alvin love each other."

"Do you love Brittany? I mean, you have to have some feelings for her. You slept with her."

"I wasn't really thinking that night. Neither was Brittany."

"So, if you could go back to that night you wouldn't do it?"

"I don't know," said Theodore. "It's weird. I want to say yes, but wouldn't that be like saying I don't want to have this baby with her."

Eleanor smiled. "That's so sweet."

Theodore smiled. "Thanks, Eleanor."

"Hey," shouted Brittany from the door. "I thought you went out here to get them."

"Sorry," Eleanor shouted back. She picked up Daisy and carried her inside.

Theodore followed after them. _"Oh, Elle. How I wish you were mine!"_

**000000**

**so there it is. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	8. Somebody To Love

**The poll is still going. 'Girl' is ahead right now, but only by one vote! Which one will win? You may be surprised by the outcome. If you haven't already voted VOTE! The poll will be closing tonight at midnight my time. (i live in Alabama so my midnight may not be your midnight).**

**Chapter Eight : Theodore makes a mistake that could cost him and Eleanor everything.**

**000000**

After dinner Friday night everyone sat around talking and looking at pictures of the Chipmunks when they were babies.

"Awe, they were so cute!" said Brittany. "I can really see a lot of Alvin in Daisy."

Eleanor smiled weakly and looked at Daisy who was playing on the floor with her teddy bear. Daisy rocked the bear back and forth like a baby.

"Isn't that sweet," said Vinny, smiling at her granddaughter.

Daisy looked up at Eleanor. "Mommy, where's Daddy?"

"He's not here, Sweetheart," said Eleanor.

"He's not?" asked Daisy. She started to cry.

"It's alright, Daisy," said Eleanor kneeling in the floor with her daughter.

"Where's Daddy? I want Daddy!" cried Daisy.

Eleanor sighed. She let a few tears fall.

"Eleanor, maybe it's time to put Daisy to bed," suggested Vinny.

Eleanor wiped her eyes and nodded. "Come on, Daisy. It's time for bed."

"No. not until Daddy sings a song for me," said Daisy.

"Daisy, Daddy's not here," said Eleanor. She picked the squirming chipette.

"NO! I WANT MY DADDY!" cried Daisy.

Vinny took Daisy from Eleanor. "Shh...It's o.k. Daisy. You'll see Daddy soon."

"I want him now," sobbed Daisy.

Vinny stroked her granddaughter's back. "I know, Sweetie. I know."

Daisy sobbed against Vinny's shoulder. "Grandma, will you take me to my Daddy?"

Eleanor sighed. "I shouldn't have come without Alvin."

"No, it's not your fault," said Vinny.

"It's Alvin's!" said Theodore. "He should have come with you. Daisy is his responsibility."

Eleanor held back her tears. "If...if you guys don't mind I think I'm going to bed."

"Mommy, can I stay up a little while with Grandma?" asked as still sobbing Daisy.

"Sure, Sweetie," said Eleanor. "Do you mind Vinny?"

"No, of course not," said Vinny.

Eleanor went into the room Vinny had prepared for them and cried thinking about Alvin and the fight they had.

_* flashback *_

_It was Friday afternoon and Eleanor was packing for the trip to Vinny's. She was on the phone talking to Alvin._

_"Why are you going to my mother's? This is Brittany's baby. I don't see what you have to do with it," said Alvin._

_"She's my sister, Alvin," said Eleanor. "Theodore is going too. Don't you want to be there for your brother?"_

_Alvin sighed. "How do we even know if the baby is really Theo's?"_

_"Brittany says it is and I believe her."_

_"She doesn't exactly have a history of being honest."_

_"She's my sister. We have a special connection. I'd know if she were lying."_

_"Whatever," groaned Alvin._

_"Why are you being so negative?"_

_"Because I don't trust Brittany. I don't see how you can after what happened at the beach."_

_"Well, I do trust her."_

_"Well, that's stupid on your part!"_

_Eleanor burst into tears and hung up on Alvin. He tried calling her back several times, but she wouldn't answer._

_* end flashback *_

"Elle," said Theodore from the door. He came in and sat down on the bed next to Eleanor.

"What is it, Theo?" asked Eleanor sitting up.

"I wanted to make sure you were o.k.," said Theodore. "Brittany told me you had a fight with Alvin."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry he upset you," said Theodore. "Alvin doesn't deserve you and Daisy."

"Oh, I wouldn't go that..." Before Eleanor could finish, Theodore pulled her into a passionate kiss. She pushed on his shoulders. "No...Theodore. I..."

Theodore shushed her and kissed her again. Slowly he started to push her back onto the bed. Eleanor wrapped her arms around Theodore's neck.

"Eleanor?" called a familar voice from the door.

Eleanor looked and saw Alvin standing there. "Oh, my God. Alvin?"

"I...I came to apologize to you since you wouldn't answer your phone," said Alvin. He sounded like he was about to cry. "I guess I was a little late."

Eleanor pushed Theodore away from her. She went up to Alvin. "This...this isn't what it looks like."

"What is it then? Because it looks like you're about to cheat on me," said Alvin.

"I wasn't, Alvin. You have to believe me I would never cheat on you. I love you!"

"How am I suppose to believe you?"

"I believed you when you said that kiss at the beach with Brittany was nothing."

"Well, I didn't wrapped my arms around her and try to deepen it!"

"Alvin, I'm sorry. You have to believe me."

"I'm sorry too," said Alvin. He turned and went back into Vinny's living room.

Eleanor started to followed him. Theodore stopped her. "El..."

"Theodore, this was a mistake. I have to go to Alvin," said Eleanor.

Theodore watched Eleanor go into the living room. He sat back down on the bed and sighed. "What have I done?"

Just then Brittany stormed into the room. "What did you do? I've never seen Alvin so upset."

"I kissed his wife, but he's taking it out on her."

"And you're not saying anything to defend her?"

"Why should I? Elle is just as guilty as I am. She did nothing to stop me. In fact, I think she liked it."

"You idiot! She doesn't love you. If she did she'd still be in here with you not out there begging for Alvin's forgiveness."

"I know in my heart Eleanor loves me."

"My heart told me the same thing about Alvin, but I was wrong."

"It just isn't fair," sighed Theodore. "Alvin and Eleanor have each other. Simon and Jeanette have each other. I...I don't have anyone."

"Neither do I," said Brittany. She smiled at Theodore.

"What is it?"

"I just felt the baby move!"

Theodore smiled. "Can...can I feel?"

"Of course," said Brittany. She held Theodore's hand and placed it over her stomach.

Theodore's eyes brightened. He looked at Brittany._ "Maybe I do have someone."_

**000000**

**will alvin and eleanor be able to work things out? will theodore and brittany fall in love? you'll just have to wait and see. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	9. Double the Surprise

**The poll is closed and i deleted it off my page so you can't tell (evil laugh).**

**Chapter Nine : The Chipette's have a sister's day. Brittany is seven months pregnant and still doesn't know what she's having. Will a visit form Vinny change that?**

**000000**

Brittany yawned and rolled out of bed. As she walked past the full length mirror she screamed. "OH, MY GOD!"

Jeanette jumped. "Brittany, what's wrong?"

"I'm huge!" whined Brittany. She rubbed her bulging stomach.

"Is that all?" asked Jeanette pulling the covers back over her head.

"Jen, this is serious," said Brittany.

"Brittany, you are pregnant. Gaining weight is a given."

Brittany glared at her sister. She looked down at her stomach when she felt the life inside her move. "Mommy does love you."

Jeanette sat back up. "What do you want to do today? This is our last week of Christmas break."

"Why don't we call Eleanor and see what she's up to. It's a Monday so she's off."

"O.k," said Jeanette. She unplugged her cell phone from it's charger and called her younger sister.

**000 at Eleanor's apartment 000**

"Mommy, when are Aunt Brittany and Aunt Jeanette gonna get here?" asked Daisy. The little chipette was almost a year old and was excited to become a cousin.

"Soon, Sweetie," said Eleanor.

Daisy sighed. She was very impatient like Alvin. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Daisy jumped off the couch. "They're here!"

Eleanor smiled and went to the door to welcome her sisters. "Hi, girls."

"Hi, Elle." said Brittany. She smiled at her niece. "Hi, Daisy."

"Hi, Aunt Brittany. Hi, Aunt Jeanette."

"Hi, Daisy," said Jeanette. She picked Daisy up and hugged her.

"Come in and sit down," said Eleanor. "And before you ask Jeanette I Febrezzed the couch so it's safe."

Jeanette smiled.

"What's that about?" asked Brittany.

"I'd tell you, but..." Eleanor paused and glanced at Daisy.

"Oh," said Brittany.

Eleanor knew that Brittany probably wanted to talk. "Daisy, why don't you go play in your room."

"O.k., Mommy," said Daisy. She skipped off into the bedroom.

"So, Brittany. How are you feeling?" asked Eleanor.

"I'd be better if my feet weren't swelling. They look like footballs."

"My feet didn't swell that much," said Eleanor. "I didn't get as big as you are either. Then again I only carried Daisy for five months. We almost lost her. I would have done if Alvin hadn't have stayed by my side."

"I know. Theodore has been such a sweetheart through all this," said Brittany. She paused for a moment before asking. "How are things with you and Alvin?"

"A-ma-zing!" said Eleanor with a smile. "He's made up to me several times for getting so angry and yelling at me."

"Good to know," said Jeanette.

"So, Jen, when are you going to have a baby?" asked Brittany.

"Simon and I are going to wait until we are out of college and get married," said Jeanette.

"That's what I always thought," said Eleanor.

"Me too," said Brittany. She looked down. "I wish I knew what I was having."

"You should ask Vinny," said Eleanor. "She says she could tell what you're having by the way you carry."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Eleanor got up to answer it. "Hi, Vinny."

"I hope I'm not intruding," said Vinny.

"Of course not. You're welcome here anytime," said Eleanor, welcoming her mother-in-law into the apartment.

"Hi, Vinny," said Jeanette and Brittany in unison.

"Hello, girls," said Vinny.

"Daisy," called Eleanor. "Grandma's here."

Daisy came running out of her room. "Hi, Grandma!"

"Hello, Daisy," said Vinny, pulling her granddaughter into a hug.

"Vinny, we were just talking about you," said Brittany. "Is it true that you can tell me what the baby's going to be?"

"I can," said Vinny. She put Daisy down and walked over to Brittany. She placed her hands on Brittany's stomach. "Suddenly she smiled. "Congratulations! You're having a little girl."

"A girl? That's wonderful," said Brittany.

Vinny moved her hand to the other side of Brittany's stomach. "And a boy."

"Did you say and?" asked Brittany.

Vinny's smile brightened. "That's right, Brittany. You're having twins!"

**000 at the Seville house 000**

"Theodore! Oh, my God. Are you o.k.?" asked Brittany as she stood over the unconscious chipmunk. She had just told them they were having twins.

Theodore moaned as he came to. "D...did you say we we're having twins?"

"I did," said Brittany.

"This...this is amazing!" said Theodore. He smiled at Brittany and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I love you, Brittany Miller."

"W...what?"

"I...I said I love you, Brittany."

Brittany smiled. "Theodore I..."

"I shouldn't have said that. I'm sor..."

"No, Theodore. I love you too," said Brittany. She and Theodore shared another passionate kiss.

Theodore pulled away and smiled. "We're really having twins! One of each right?"

"Right," said Brittany. "I'm so happy you're happy."

"And why wouldn't I be?" asked Theodore. "I'm in love, I'm going to be a father, and I've made it to my senior year of high school."

Brittany smiled. _"I'm so glad Theodore told me he loves me. Eleanor and Alvin love each other so much. I know now that this is meant to be."_

**000000**

**yes. brittany is really having twins. the voting was just so close i had to do it this way. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	10. At Last I Understand

**Chapter Ten : Theodore and Brittany welcome their twins.**

**000000**

Brittany sighed as she stared at the wall. She wasn't suppose to be up and moving around, but she thought she was going to go crazy just sitting there. Miss Miller and Dave wanted to make sure Brittany had a healthy delivery, so as her ninth month approached she moved in with Vinny.

"Dear, are you alright?" asked Vinny.

"I'm fine. The twins are actually calm," said Brittany rubbing her expanded belly. "Vinny, will...will it hurt. You know, giving birth."

"I'll tell you what I told your sister. Childbirth is the most painful thing you'll ever experience, but it's also the most wonderful thing you'll ever experience."

Brittany sighed. "I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"It's a little late to be thinking about that," said Vinny. She smiled. "If it makes you feel better I think you're ready."

"You do?"

"Yes. You and Theodore obviously love your twins. You've picked out such beautiful names for them."

Brittany smiled. "Joel Alexander and Jamie Arabelle. Those are adorable names."

"You're going to be a wonderful mother."

"I'm just worried I'll make a mistake and totally screw up their lives."

"I wouldn't go that far," said Vinny. "However, you will make mistakes and bad choices, but you must learn from them. No one is perfect."

"Thank you, Vinny," said Brittany. "I'm glad I have you to talk to."

Vinny smiled. "I am always here for you. I think of you and your sisters as daughters."

Brittany and Vinny talked for the next hour. Then Brittany went to take a nap.

**000 later 000**

Brittany woke to someone stroking her back. She rolled over. "Hi, Theodore."

"Hey," said Theodore. He kissed Brittany on the cheek. "How are feeling?"

"Great now that you're here," said Brittany. She slid out of bed and waddled over to her dresser to brush her hair.

"Should you be walking?"

"I'm fine. Besides walking induces labor."

"So does sex."

"Oh, Theodore," sighed Brittany sitting back down on the bed. "I'm not in the mood."

"Come on, Brittany," said Theodore. He kissed Brittany's neck.

"Theodore, I've gained fifty pounds over the past nine months. My back hurts and my feet are swollen. I am not in the mood!"

"Ok, Honey. I believe you."

"I'm sorry if I seem snappish. I'm just tired of being pregnant."

"I know."

"What do you know? You're not having contractions."

Theodore's eyes widened. "Y...you're haveing contractions? Oh, my God! What..."

"Calm down. They're far apart so they're is no need to worry," said Brittany.

Theodore sighed. "I don't know why I'm so nervous. The cribs are set up in your room. We have clothes and toys for them."

"The only thing we haven't talked about is how we'll work out the custody."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that," said Theodore. "I was talking to Alvin the other day. He said that if something were to happen that he couldn't see Daisy everyday he'd die. I think that's why he was so quick to forgive Elle for our kiss."

"Alvin does love that little girl. She has made a real change in him."

"He said that the twins will change me too. I know that they've made me change the way I feel about you. The past nine months have made me realise that I love you. Not only because you're the mother of my children, but because you're you."

Brittany smiled. "Thank you, Theodore."

"I want to be with you, Jamie, and Joel everyday for the rest of my life."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want to marry you. We'll graduate in a couple of months and...Will you marry me?"

"Yes. I will," said Brittany. She leaned in and kissed Theodore passionately. Suddenly she pulled away.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, its..." Brittany gripped her stomach and let out a scream. A puddle began to gather at her feet. "Go get Vinny. My water just broke!"

**000 several hours later 000**

By now Alvin, Eleanor, and Daisy had arrived at Vinny's house. Dave, Simon, Jeanette, and Miss Miller were on their way. Eleanor was helping Vinny.

Brittany yelled out in pain and the sides of the bed. "OH MY GOD! THIS HURTS!"

"I know, Brittany," said Vinny. "Just one more time."

Brittany gathered her strength and pushed. Suddenly she heard a tiny squeaking noise and saw a tiny bundle in Vinny's arms. "Here's your daughter."

Brittany breathed a sigh of relief, but it didn't last long. The pain of her second child hit her. Vinny placed Jamie in Eleanor's arms. "Ok, Brittany. Just one more push."

"You said that last time!" groaned Brittany. Once again she gathered her strength and pushed. Two minutes later Joel was born. Brittany smiled when she her her son cry.

Vinny cleaned off her grandchildren and placed them in Brittany's arms. Theodore smiled as he looked at his knew family. He couldn't believe he'd ever thought of abandoning them. "They're perfect."

Brittany smiled at her babies. They were both butterballs with big blue eyes. "Hi, I'm your Mommy."

"Oh, Brittany. They're so beautiful," said Eleanor.

"Tell Alvin to bring Daisy in. I want her to see her new cousins," said Brittany.

Eleanor stepped out of the room. Vinny went into the kitchen to mix some herbs for Brittany's pain. Brittany, Theodore, and the twins were all alone. Brittany and Theodore were unsure what to say to each other.

At last Brittany said, "Do you want to hold one?"

Theodore smiled. He took Jamie out of Brittany's arms. "She has your eyes."

"So does Joel."

"Oh, Brittany. They are so precious. I can't believe we're their parents."

"I know," said Brittany. "Now I know what Vinny meant when she said this would be the most wonderful thing I'll ever experience. I'm a Mommy!"

"And I'm a Daddy."

Alvin came in a few seconds later with Daisy. When Daisy saw the babies her eyes widened. Alvin smiled. "Daisy, these are your cousins Joel and Jamie."

"Hi," said said Daisy. She looked at Alvin. "Daddy, why are they so tiny?"

"Babies are small," said Alvin. "You were that size at one time."

"No way," said Daisy. "I'm a big girl."

Tears formed in Alvin's eyes. "Yeah, you are a big girl, but you will always be my baby.".

"I love you, Daddy," said Daisy.

"I love you too."

Theodore smiled. He looked at the little girl in his arms. "I guess you'll have to grow up too."

"Enjoy them while you can," said Alvin. He was still in disbelief that Daisy had turned one the month before.

Vinny and Eleanor came back in with the medicine for Brittany. It eased Brittany's pain enough that she could go to sleep. Vinny placed the twins in a crib and left the room. Theodore, Eleanor, and Alvin sat in the living room talking.

"Thank you for being here for us," said Theodore.

"We'll always be here for you," said Eleanor. "After all, Alvin and I have been through this before."

"Thanks," said Theodore. "I'm sure Brittany and I will be calling you."

"Of course there are somethings you need to learn on your own," said Alvin. "You and Brittany will make it. If I could do it, I know you can."

Theodore smiled. He and Brittany would spend the next few months learning. Alvin and Eleanor recieved several late night phone calls from their siblings begging for advice. Jamie and Joel, like their cousin Daisy, were unplanned, but their parents were there and ready to love and care for them.

**000000**

**so there it is. this was the last chapter. :( **

**i named Jamie and Joel after two of my friends.**

**Anyway...REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


End file.
